Growth
by Firstone33
Summary: Zelda decides to cut her hair showing her growth from the timid princess to her new life


Growth - Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild

A/N: Set Two Years After BOTW, Not related To Sequel just a one shot of Link and Zelda and Zelda Deciding to Cut her Hair. Also this features female Link from my BOTW au and also some certain stuff from previous games like Ocarina of Time appear in this one shot.

I might even do a similar chapter of this in my Breath Of The Wild Au Shots

...

Date: Two Years After Calamity

Location: Hateno Village

Two Years it had been Two years since They brought an end to the calamity, Link had regained all her memories even memories of her previous incarnations one day during a search through the ruins of the Castle Link found a blue Ocarina, Zelda revealed to her that it once belonged to the Hero of Time and The Princess during the Era of Time.

Link took it and for two years learned the songs from her memories as well as new ones taught to her by Kass who was joyfully willing to join The heroine in creating Music, but one thing Zelda could never pay her back for was how much Link had fought to save her even when she had no memory of what happened 100 years before.

Link had contracted Bolson and had him and his crew Expand Her house in Hateno, Zelda now had her very own small research Lab also Link found a way to make the House bigger as well as the land itself, Link also one day gave the weapons of the deceased Champions to their descendants and successors, Sidon The Lightscale Trident, Teba The Great Eagle Bow, Yunobo The Boulder Breaker, And Riju The Scimitar of The Seven and The Shield Dawn Breaker.

All four were very grateful even Muzu who had after seeing such heroics from Link grew to like the Hylian girl including the Princess Herself, Link was even despite being already Female welcomed to Gerudo Town all four regions also expanded.

Hyrule Castle now was a place of learning and rememberance no longer was it a place of rule, Zelda announced that Hyrule would no longer have a Monarchy but instead be ruled by the People and Made Hyrule Castle into a Vast Library and Museum of Knowledge Statues were built of the Four Deceased Champions and Her Father King Rhoam.

Zelda hummed a Lullaby her Mother use to sing as she cooked lunch, she had become quite good at it and even had learned to defend herself from Link herself, Zelda could not be weak forever and with her sealing powers gone She needed to learn how to fight and defend herself but one thing Zelda had to change and that was her look.

Being no Longer a Princess she needed to change her appearance, Link was out helping a merchant get to one of the new villages that had been built during these two years she would be returning soon, though Ganon was gone monsters still roamed the land and once and a while the Blood Moon still appeared it was likely a side effect of Ganon's rise that was clearly permanent, Zelda heard a horse and knew it was Link.

Zelda dusted herself off and went outside, Link dismounted her Horse which she had named after the Hero of Time's Horse Epona it was even the same color as the legendary horse, it was also the name of the Hero of twilight's horse, Link smiled and the two embraced." welcome Home". Link grinned, She had smelled the food." Good to be back smells good". Zelda rolled her eyes but the two entered the home and began to eat.

" Link i have a favor to ask...I wish to have my hair cut would you do this for me".

" Of course but why?".

Zelda was silent for abit." Being no longer a Princess i wish to change myself if i am to be independent i cannot always look the part of Royalty i wish to put that behind me". Link closed her eyes and took out the sheikah slate and a small dagger appeared in her hand." Alright i will be careful". Zelda sat in front of Link back to her as Link slowly and gently cut off her hair it was not long before She was done.

" How does it look?".

Link took out a mirror and handed it to Zelda who looked at it she gave a smile." I like it...". Link Smiled, She liked it too and if honest Zelda looked Cute with Short hair Link put the dagger back into the Sheikah Slate storage." Now You look like a Researcher". Zelda blushed and rested against Link as they remained outside as the day began setting her choice was her growth as a person, no longer was she the weak loyal princess she was but now a woman who had chosen a life she chose herself a life with her Beloved Link her Champion for the days to come.

A/N: and there we have it, kind of wanted to do something like this with the sequel reveal and also cause Zelda looks so Cute with Short hair! AHHHHH! lol hope ya Enjoy and may the Triforce be with you.


End file.
